Let Me Go
by Wolf Demon Kunoichi13
Summary: Songfic to Let Me Go by Three Doors Down. SasukeOC. This is the spawn of my bordom a suckish atempt at a songfic


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Let Me Go by Three Doors Down. All I own is my plot, my OC, And my soda.

Read on

* * *

She glared at him for everything that he had done to her; left her for power, all most killed her best friend, broke her other friends heart, and most of all broke her heart. Now here he comes back acting as if he'll automatically be forgiven. No he wouldn't at least not from her; she would never forgive him for what he had done.

"Konichiwa Tora-chan." He said to her as if it was another day back when they were twelve. She just glared at him darker her light lilac hair falling in front of her face covering one of her sapphire blue eyes that were now filled with sadness, hatred, and pain.

"Do you expect me to forgive you Sasuke-teme?" she yelled he had nerve to even _try_ to talk to her again! No, to even breath the same air as her or be in her presence! "Do you expect acting like nothing ever happened will make all my sadness and pain to go away? Do you expect that whole pretty-perfect-top-of-the-class-boy act is going to work after you left for POWER? When we could of given you something better! We could of given you the care of a family again but _you_ had to go blow it by going missing-nin on us!"

Sasuke sighed he had expected this from the girl that had been feisty enough to steal his heart at the age of twelve and still hold it at the age of sixteen. "No I don't _want _people to forgive me. But I knew people would forgive me. But I knew _you wouldn't_ forgive me that is what makes you smart." With that said he turned around and walked away.

As Tora watched him go she remembered a song her brother used to sing to her before they all were killed by Itachi.

_One more kiss could be the best thing_

_  
But one more lie could be the worst_

_  
And all these thoughts are never resting_

_  
And you're not something I deserve_

Her brother used to tell her this song and she never understood it. Now it made sense. Their (Sasuke and her) last kiss had been the very best thing had happened to her since. When he lied and said that he wouldn't let power consume him had been a lie that had changed her life. She always was thinking of him no matter how much she denied it. She wasn't something he deserved. She wasn't something he was allowed to break the heart of.

_In my head there's only you now_

_  
This world falls on me_

_  
In this world there's real and make believe_

_  
And this seems real to me_

He sighed a little she had been the only thing he could think of the entire four years he was gone. His entire world crashed down on him when he realized she wouldn't and shouldn't forgive him. In his world while he was gone there was the world where he was happy in Konoha, and the _real_ world where he was in Oto. He had always wanted the first one to be real but it never was and never will be. Not again at least.

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_  
And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_  
So let me go_

_  
Let me go_

She squeezed her eyes shut to fight away the tears. She still loved him but she didn't know who he was anymore. She still loved the old him the him that used to only smile for her, the him that used to wipe away her tears, and the old him that used to kiss her to make her feel better. She didn't know where she stood anymore. He , still, loved her but he didn't know how much she had changed over his absence; he saw sadness in her eyes, hatred that he could only hope was directed at him, and most of all the pain he knew he put there. She shook her head and whispered, "Let me go Sasuke. Please let me go."

_I dream ahead to what I hope for_

_  
And I turn my back on loving you_

_  
How can this love be a good thing_

_  
When I know what I'm goin through_

He had only looked to killing Itachi and avenging his clan and he let the hatred consume him. He always regretted turning his back on love and on the one he loved and always will love. How can his love for her be a good thing if all he did was break her heart. She shouldn't have been loving him while he knew he was going through a choice it was obvious he was going to choose the wrong one. "Let me go Tora. I don'tdeserve you." He whispered to him self.

_In my head there's only you now_

_  
This world falls on me_

_  
In this world there's real and make believe_

_  
And this seems real to me_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_  
You love me but you don't know who I am_

_  
So let me go_

_  
Just Let me go..._

_  
Let me go _

And no matter how hard I try

_  
I can't escape these things inside I know_

_  
I knowww.._

_  
When all the pieces fall apart_

_  
You will be the only one who knows_

_  
Who knows_

For the following days they avoided each other as if their lives depended on it. Sasuke was avoiding her because he didn't want to hurt her anymore. Tora because she didn't want to be hurt. She was also confused she still loved him but she hated him…right?

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand

_  
And you love me but you don't know Who I am_

_  
So let me go_

_  
Just let me go_

One day while she was at the park where she and Sasuke had first met it was the night that both of their clans had been killed. She sighed she had forgiven Sasuke by now…in her head. She just needed to run into him again and not spaze at him. As she walking around she finally saw him asleep under a Sakura tree. She smiled slightly at his sleeping form and walked over to him. She decided to freak him out so she bent down so her mouth was near his ear and whispered, "Sasuke-kun wake up Kakashi-sensei will get mad if you're late again." With that he woke up with a start and was about to run away to the training grounds when Tora grabbed onto his shirt and stopped him. When he looked around and saw her he felt like his heart did a back flip. Why? Because she was smiling at him and the pain, hatred, and sadness was all gone.

He sat down and asked, "Why are you smiling at me as if we were twelve again?" he didn't want to here the answer but he knew he had to ask.

She smiled more and answered, "'Cause Sasuke I forgive you I thought it over and I forgive you. You were twelve and foolish when you left now your sixteen and grown up." She blushed slightly at what she had just said. He smiled at her all he wanted was her to except him. Before she could say another thing she was pulled into an embrace and he kissed her, what surprised him was that she kissed him back.

_And you love me but you don't_

_  
You love me but you don't_

_  
You love me but you don't know who I am_

_  
And you love me but you don't_

_  
You love me but you don't_

_  
You love me but you don't know me_

When they pulled apart she put her head on his chest and whispered, "Don't do anything that foolish again 'kay?" He smiled and to answer her question he kissed her on top of her head. And whispered, "'Kay."

10 years later

Tora woke up slightly and smiled as she saw the bare chest of the one she loved. After that touching moment 10 years ago they started dating again. Then 5 years ago Sasuke proposed to her and of course she said yes. And out of that wed-lock came a brand-new baby boy much to Sasuke's pleasure. He had his fathers eyes _but_ his mothers hair he was now five years old and got his fathers cockiness. She nudged Sasuke slightly and whispered, "Get up sleepy head." He groaned slightly and pulled Tora closer to him and grunted, "Why should I get up?" She chuckled slightly this was one of the reasons she loved his all she could think was 'Never let me go Sasuke.'

* * *

Me:That was my lame atempt at a songfic.I think it could of done without the 10 year time skip. But what ever sasuke was VERY OOC but feel free to flame I won't mind I kinda want to flame my self right now. -sigh-

R&R


End file.
